thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranger (Survive)
This stranger is an original character and an antagonist appeared in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He serves as the primary antagonist of "Around the Corner" and "Time Running Out". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about the stranger before or after the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" The Stranger is seen briefly in this episode in a car as Lee is driven to prison. "Road to Savannah" After Lee and Kenny return from their supply run, Clementine is seen talking on her walkie-talkie, presumably to the stranger. Later, while Clementine is sleeping next to Lee and Kenny inside the driver's cabin of the train, he attempts to contact her over the radio. He says that he is excited that she is coming to Savannah, and informs her that he has her parents, Ed and Diana. He also says to go see him, no matter what Lee says. Lee and Kenny wonder who he is and what he has told Clementine as they near Savannah. "Around the Corner" At the start of the episode, Lee holds the walkie-talkie, so Clementine cannot contact him. After a church bell goes off, the stranger contacts the group and tells them, in a very threatening tone, to get off the street for their own safety (as he wants to keep Clementine safe and keep the rest of the group alive long enough for him to exact his revenge). Lee can ask who he is, but the man doesn't respond. While Lee is at the house, a man spies on him through the gate while he is burying Fivel (a young child who died of starvation inside his house). Lee sees him but fails to get a good look of the man due to the thick fog. The stranger flees as Lee yells at him. The group then wonder if this was the man who was talking to them on the walkie-talkie. At the end of the episode, he convinces Clementine to meet him outside the mansion so that she can go with him to see her parents at the Marsh House. While she agrees to go with him, he soon reveals his true nature and holds her captive within the Marsh House and contacts Lee once again to implement the next phase of his plan; luring Lee and his group into disaster. Lee suspects that Vernon was the one who took Clementine, as he had previously stated that she would be better off with his people. However, when Lee and any survivors he might have convinced to go with him arrive at the hideout of Vernon's group, he and the others are nowhere to be seen. The unknown man contacts him via the walkie-talkie. Lee, still assuming that he is Vernon, demands he reveal himself, but the man denies that he is Vernon, and tells Lee to watch his tone. He says Clementine is safe and sound, and that Lee should choose his next words very carefully. "Time Running Out" Following the ending of the previous episode, a quick dialogue occurs between Lee and the man on the radio. He assures Lee that Clementine is safe and the only thing he wants is Lee to stop hurting other people, challenging Lee to find Clementine if he truly cares for her. Presuming that the kidnapper and Clementine are in the Marsh House, Lee and the group decide to head that way. After arriving at the hotel alone following his forced separation from Omid and Christa, Lee notices the abandoned car from "Starved For Help" parked in the street. Lee discovers the room where Clementine is, but is held at gunpoint by the stranger, who finally reveals himself. The stranger orders Lee to give up his weapons and sit down. He then reveals that he was the owner of the abandoned car that was looted for supplies by Lee's group in "Starved For Help". If Lee refused to steal the supplies from the car, Lee is given the option to explain that he was against the group's decision. However, the stranger tells Lee that he didn't want to harm Clementine as she was either one of two or the only one to not take anything from the car, and only wanted to kill everyone else. However, upon hearing all about the dangerous and life-threatening situations she was put through, he became convinced that he could take better care of her. The stranger goes on to explain his earlier life in which he took his son to hunt in the forest, but he lost him in the wilderness. He and his wife searched the forest multiple times to look for their lost son, but were unable to find him. The stranger and his family decided to go back to their car only just to discover that their supplies were stolen by Lee's group. This caused a chain of events in which his wife took their daughter and left him after days of starvation and anger. The stranger found their corpses on the road the following day, where he cut off Tess's head either before or after reanimation and left with it. The stranger then found Clementine over his radio, learning that she was looking for her parents in Savannah and that her group was responsible for stealing the supplies from his car. After losing his last bits of humanity and sanity, the stranger became hungry for blood and vengeance, using Clementine to get the information he needed to get his revenge on Lee and his group. Over the next three weeks, the man stalked and watched the group carefully, all the while using the information Clementine supplied him with, including their plan to head to Savannah, to carefully plan out his revenge on the group. When the group left the motel in wake of the bandit attack to make their way to Savannah, the stranger drove to Savannah as well to arrive at the city before the group did to plan his next move. He then came up with the scheme to abduct Clementine to make Lee feel his own pain and lure him and his group into a death trap, but had to wait for the perfect moment to present itself to make it quick and quiet. To entice her to separate from Lee, he tells Clementine that he has her parents with him in Savannah, knowing that they were likely dead, and she should meet up with him once she arrives. Taking control of the Marsh House and establishing it as his main base within the ruined city of Savannah, the stranger continued to keep tabs over Lee. He finally took Clementine to lure Lee and his group into disaster in hopes of finally killing them and having Clementine as his new daughter. After explaining his exploits for revenge, the stranger accuses Lee of all the bad things he has done, based on all the choices he has made until this point of the game, all the while trying to convince Lee that he himself is not a bad man, but a broken father who lost everything to live for except for revenge. Regardless of what choice Lee made, the stranger will always find fault with his actions and guardianship over Clementine, which is ironic since he took his son hunting after his wife told him not to, then returned to her without Adam. The stranger states his intentions to brutally torture and murder Lee and then take Clementine with him to be raised as his own daughter, believing that this would both satisfy his lust for revenge against Lee and provide him with a good substitute for his family. He then begins to taunt Lee with how little he actually knows about Clementine and what a horrible guardian he has been, bragging about his connection to Clementine and occasionally talking down to something within a bowling ball bag laying in front of him on the floor, referring to it as, "Tess". In this moment of distraction, Clementine is able to escape the closet she was locked in and uses either an object on a counter to strike the stranger or uses her fist (if Lee points at the bottle, kettle or the lamp, she will hit him in the head, if Lee points at the meat cleaver, she will chop him in the shoulder). During the distraction, Lee is able to disarm the stranger and they start brawling through the room. At one point, the stranger goes for his gun and will shoot Lee if he is too slow to react. Lee can then either strangle the stranger to death or let him live. If Lee lets him live, he will try to strangle Lee instead, and will get shot in the head by Clementine, who picked up his gun from the floor. If Lee strangled him to death, he is given the option to shoot him in the head to prevent reanimation or just abandon his corpse there. Regardless of the outcome, he dies a broken man who lost everything and allowed his lust for vengeance consume his humanity. It is later revealed that the object inside the bowling ball bag was actually his wife's reanimated head. In-Game Decision Stranger Shot By Clementine ''(Dead): If Lee doesn't succeed in strangling him, the stranger throw Lee to the ground and attempt to strangle Lee, but Clementine will suddenly shoot the stranger in the head. '''Stranger Strangled and Shot By Lee ''(Dead): If Lee strangles him, the stranger will die. Lee can then shoot him in the head to prevent reanimation. '''Stranger Strangled and Left Behind By Lee ''(Undead): If Lee succeeds in strangling him, the stranger will die. If Lee doesn't shoot him, he will leave him to reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stranger has killed: *Ben Paul ''(Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By: *Lee Everett (Alive, Determinant; Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Clementine (Caused or Direct) While fighting with the Stranger, Lee is given the option to strangle him to death or let him live. If Lee strangles him to death, he is given another option either to shoot him or leave him to reanimate. If he is left to reanimate, Lee and Clementine leave the room before he does so. If Lee attempts to let him live, the stranger starts to strangle Lee back, eventually being shot in the head by Clementine. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *"A New Day" (No Lines) *"Road to Savannah" (Voice Only) *"Around the Corner" *"Time Running Out" Trivia *In "A New Day", the Stranger can be seen in a vehicle driving past as Lee is being escorted to prison *The Stranger is the second major recurring antagonist in the Video Game, the first being Crawford Oberson *The Stranger is one of two characters Roger Jackson has voiced, the other being Chuck. *In the beginning of "Road to Savannah", Clementine is seen talking into her walkie-talkie, most likely to him, as Lee and Kenny return from their supply run to the drug store. Category:Survive Characters